User talk:Iamred1
Hi, Iamred1! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clubb Phengin Weekee page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on a user's talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, Wikia Corporation Block details I swear upon the Holy Bible that I didn't block you on CPW. Can you copy and paste the block details? (btw, I'm blocked there too). - Autoblock Okay, autoblock is a very strange feature. Sometimes, when you block a guy's IP (in this case Ben), the IP is similar to someone elses and it blocks them too. Give me the block details and I'll unblock as soon as I can. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Sorry Hey Iamred sorry Fiskerton Phantom What! I didnt block you! What does it say. What your IP adress recently used by another user? Now stop being all grumpy and threatful... You make me angry when you loose your mind. You dont have to be so nasty... --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 12:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Cats Wow, that was random, but yes. Yes I do. We own one cat, his name is Sabashtian. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: Favorite Bible Story Well, that's a hard one. All stories in the Bible are important and interesting. Each one of them gives an insight into Isreal, and in the NT, about the most important thing on earth, Jesus' salvation. I'm slightly well read in the Bible, so I know my way around the New Testament. *I would have to say, though, that I am a big fan of: **The Jewish Exodous **King Belshezzar and Mene Mene Tekel Parsun **The Widow and Two Coins **Nathan's Parable of the Pet Sheep (saddest parable EVER and really got the point across) **King David sparing Saul when he could have Killed him **Jericho **Gideon **-and obviously, '''everything involving Jesus!' Not in any order. As for hilarious, well... Now, I can never remember one kid's name, but this has got to be one of my favorites. I had to look it up, but I found his name. Some punk named Absalom tried to overthrow the King of Israel. He was gorgeous and had fantastic hair (think Prince Charming from Shrek II). Now, he went to battle with the King, and obviously, lost. As Absalom was fleeing, his hair got stuck in a tree, and he was just hanging there. Someone comes along and is all like "Hey, an enemy of the state, stuck in a tree!". WHACK. He's dead. One of my personal favorite stories, by far. :You don't believe me? Here, it's in 2 Samuel 18:9-14. I've provided the comedy for you, verses 9-10. :For more (somewhat) comical deaths, a Christian with a sense of humor compiled the [http://rooktopia.wordpress.com/2007/12/19/top-10-most-embarrassing-ways-to-die-in-the-holy-bible Ten Most Embarrassing Ways to Die in Scripture]. Be warned, you're heading into Scripture, and God's Word is never censored. The blog post, though, is clean. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GIANT FLAMING EYEBROWS. † 22:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) RE Yes but not often. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) height check hey lamred! can i put a picture onto your character article? its a height check of amigopen and lamred777. -- amigopen: IM EPIK! 10:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) KSA Mission 1 code. KSAM1 RE: Adoption All you have to do is paste onto the article to instantly call dibs on it. However, if you fail to expand it, it WILL still be purged in the Final Solution. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I will not dishoner myself by passing a school bus. † 20:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ballin Gangstas- A dream come true Yeah it's cool! But how did you recognize me?- Rookie14 I am getting Spam because of you. Hello Iamred, I am an admin here and since you banned my other account, User:Dan Beronews on the UN-CP, I have been getting spam from your Cess-Pool. I wish this to stop, as because of you, I can no longer ever adopt a wiki. I WILL take action with Wikia about this. Please, just leave me alone on on your Cess-Pool, I'll leave you alone on here, --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 21:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC), Local Bureaucrat Ahem! Please change your avatar immediately, or I will be forced to give you a warning. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 16:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC)